Rose's Story
by Rose Blooming
Summary: As the title states I have written Rose's story beggining with the first day of vampirehood to when Bella comes. I know that alot of people want to know her feelings about that so I have come up with my own theories. Please Enjoy :


Chapter One: The Beginning

_Note: I do not own these characters but I do own some of the plot lines. Therefore please don't take this. Thanks :] and also comments are great!! I need inspiration and critique if you have any. Thank You. This upcoming chapter is when Rosalie first becomes a vampire and she looks back on her past._

I was never this way, I thought as took in my surroundings. Sometimes I think that I'm forgetting what it was like to be human. Then again, how can I forget that amazing feeling of your heart beating after a run through the park? I'm not saying that I don't appreciate what Carlisle did for me, it's just that I don't know how this is going to affect me. So why am I complaining? I'm complaining because I'm a vampire. Ugh I hate that word, it sounds so monster-ish. Is that what I am, a monster? Edward seems to think so but I don't really believe that I'm a monster… I just think that it will take some getting used to. I had been listening to the two men bicker for over a week about me. Edward thinks that this was a terrible idea. Carlisle thinks that it was the only way to save me. Is it bad to be afraid? After all that I have heard them saying, it doesn't sound _that_ bad. I mean no matter what I look like I'm a vampire. I'm a vampire…

That is when I saw him. His eyes were an even gold, his skin a beautiful Italian Olive, his body intensely cut. This is a _god_, a very very beautiful god. I wonder what he must have done to look that beautiful, I mean it's just not human to…that's when I remembered who I was dealing with, and who I now was. Well if he looks that beautiful than I wonder what I look like now…

That's when I decided it was time to view the world from my new eyes, my new _red_ eyes. I think that that's around the time that they noticed I was alive. Right after I screamed bloody murder at my reflection. The devil was in my eyes. How could this have happened? I was so beautiful with emerald green eyes and perfect skin. I don't understand this. Why did this have to happen to me? Why??

"Oh yeah Carlisle, she's a keeper." The god said with lacy sarcasm to the other man who was holding me up so that I wouldn't faint. "Edward," Said Carlisle "You know that I had to help her. She will come around soon enough. I'm sure that she is just very confused right now and she will be perfectly sweet once we-"

"Sweet?!" I screeched as I ripped my arms out of his grasp and pointed to the mirror "Look at what you have done to me!" I said as I fell to the floor weeping. "Don't you worry now; we are going to take perfectly good care of you. I promise you that this was for the better and I think that you will be much happier now." The man turned towards Edward. "Right, Edward?" he said with a forced smile. "Yeah, sure welcome to hell." Edward said with a fake smile as he turned and stalked out of the room.

As I continued to lay on the floor so confused by this new and strange world, Carlisle began lifting me up and setting me back into my bed as I drifted into a weeklong blackness.

The second time that I woke up was a bit less astounding. It is so strange at how quickly people can adjust. One week a vampire and I am already forgetting the taste of food and the want to be a human again. If you look past the eyes, I really look beautiful… maybe I can get contacts. Do they sell colored contacts? As suddenly as that thought crossed my head a gigantic wave on fire burned through my throat and I found myself crouched on the ground ready to spring at- a bottle of tomato juice? Well that's pretty strange… I don't recall tomato juice smelling like that. That's when I realized that the bottle's contents were far from tomato juice. I never imagined what blood would look like, or smell like. Strangely it smelt very inviting.

Still in my crouched position, I edged up to the bottle and snatched it up before anyone would notice it was gone. I figured that I might as well try it since I _was_ a vampire and everything. As the first drops hit my throat I immediately experienced the same fiery burn. Then before I knew it, the bottle was empty. But that wasn't enough. I needed more, _now_. I had never felt such longing in my life before until now. That's when I realized that I was not alone in the room. Edward was crouched in the corner of the room, same as I was and he was… growling? Did I do that too? How odd… but then Carlisle stepped in front of Edward and sternly made him get up and behave himself.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle apologized. "Human blood can be very difficult for Edward to withhold from sometimes. That is all you will be getting today though. We are running on a low supply." I nearly barfed and the thought of human blood. I had just betrayed my family, friends, and human kind. Yet I had enjoyed it. Ugh! I feel so mixed up lately! Carlisle seemed to be sensing my distress because he sympathetically sat down on the bed with me and began to explain. "Now Rosalie, this is not going to be a stroll in the park." How ironic! "This is as difficult for me, us, as it is for you. I know that it is difficult for you to comprehend the mental aspect of all of this but just take this one step at a time." He said surprisingly calmly. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I debated this question for a number of minutes. So many questions were swirling through my head. Suddenly I chose the one question that was driving me crazy since day one. "Why are my eyes red and yours are gold? Aren't you two vampires" I asked with a strange innocence to my voice. Innocence?! I would have to change that very soon. "Well," he responded "There are two types of vampires in this world. There are those that drink human blood and those who drink animal blood. We drink animal blood and are considered vegetarians in the vampire world. It's kind of a joke between those of us who are. Edward has had a rough time with it" he looks off into the space behind me as if something was deeply troubling him. Edward grunts at this comment. "Nothing is troubling him." Edward says as though he just read my mind. Astonished I whip around to face him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I said trying to stay very calm. I suddenly thought of how much I missed home. "It will go away soon" he replied again to my thoughts. I was aghast as he replied next "Not all vampires have gifts like mine. I can read minds. It's really very helpful but it's extremely annoying if you want some peace and quiet once in a while." He said almost with a tint of shyness.

"He really is very gifted. I have never seen anything like it before in all of my years." Not wanting to know how long that was, I replied with "How do you do it?" as I looked again into his golden eyes. "Well, I don't really do anything. It's much like when someone's talking but everyone is talking at the same time. If I really wanted to hear someone's thoughts than I would just have to pick out their voice from the crowd and listen" He replied starting to get cocky. I decided then and there that this was too much and I needed to get away now. "Without saying anything I climbed back into my bed and curled up hoping that this was just one big bad dream. One terrible, terrible dream.


End file.
